Aircraft and aircraft systems continue to advance in sophistication. Flight management systems are used on aircraft to integrate information from data sources and to perform, or assist a user in performing, functions related to, for example, navigation, flight planning, guidance and navigation, and performance management. Many aircraft have a visual display system, such as a Multifunction Control Display Unit (MCDU), coupled to the flight management system that displays a number of different screen pages in which the user can obtain information or perform functions. For example, the flight management system can display a flight plan on the MCDU.
MCDUs may be problematic in that, generally, a user must scroll through a number of screen pages to obtain a desired portion of a flight plan or other type of information. This can be an issue because flight plans can be over 40 pages and require long sequential navigations to arrive at the desired page. This process of viewing desired information may be time consuming and inefficient, particularly because certain users often seek a particular screen page.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an aircraft visual display system on which desired screen pages, particularly flight plan portions, are efficient and easy to view. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.